Hulk
NOTE: This version of Hulk is aged between a teenager and a young man. Hulk is a superhuman with amazing strength that appears throughout the series. Aside from Doomsday, Hulk is also one of the few individuals that has been shown to easily overpower and beat Clark in a fight. After becoming part of a global anti-terrorism unit, he goes by the callsign "Agent H". Backstory Prior to the start of the series, Hulk was taken to Hell and seduced by Umar, Dormammu's sister. After some witty banter, the two had sex, which lasted for over six hours. However, while Hulk thoroughly enjoyed it and wanted her to be his girlfriend, Umar says that it was only a hookup, and sent him back to Earth, breaking his heart. Biography Hulk first appears in Super, covering his face with an XL hoodie and saving a woman from some aggressive thugs in an alley. She runs away upon seeing his massive build, much to Hulk's annoyance. Near the end of the episode, he saves Lois Lane after she gets involved in a car accident. She tries to thank him, but is too dazed from the wreck and passes out before she can finish her sentence. Personality Hulk is shown as very heroic, as shown when he saved Lois from the car accident, despite people finding out about his existence. However, he's known to violently lashing out whenever something gets on his nerves, such as when Lois obsessively tracks him down so she can ask who he is. He's also very secretive, as shown when he gets mad at Barbara Gordon for hacking his computer, leading to the police tracking him down, which then lead to a brawl. He also growls at people he hates as a form of intimidation. Appearance Hulk is quite handsome and attractive, despite his appearance. He is very tall and muscular, standing at an imposing height of 6'9, making him even taller then Clark. He has green skin, short black hair, and bright green eyes. He is usually seen wearing black pants and a black extra large hoodie, which he uses to hide his face when he goes out performing vigilante justice. Powers *'Enhanced Strength': Hulk has amazing physical strength, which he can use to break down giant reinforced steel doors, punch through thick concrete without hurting his hand, break human bones with no problem, and carry people over one shoulder. Whenever he fights human criminals, he uses minimal strength so he doesn't accidentally kill people, but will use the majority of it when fighting other superhumans, such as Doomsday. Hulk has proven himself to be more than a physical match for anyone, even people as strong as Clark Kent, Doomsday, Superboy, Donna Troy, and even Wonder Woman, the latter of whom is a demigoddess. All of these individuals have expressed that Hulk's strength is equal to that of a god or god-like being. *'Accelerated Healing': Hulk possesses a highly efficient healing ability. If he's ever injured, he recovers at an extremely impressive rate. This ability makes him physically impossible to hurt, let alone kill. His healing ability rivals even Doomsday's healing factor. *'Enhanced Durability': Hulk has amazingly thick and durable skin, thus he can take bullets without flinching, as they don't even penetrate his durable skin. Lana Lang has remarked in one episode that his skin is thicker than Kevlar and possibly denser than the thickest materials on Earth, as evidenced by a dented metal pipe that was used to by a man who tried to hit him. He could also effortlessly land on his feet after falling from several thousand feet without being hurt in any way. The only thing shown that can even cut his skin are weapons made from adamantium or vibranium, as well as Doomsday's bone protrusions. Hulk is also capable of running through an entire building without any harm being done to him. *'Enhanced Speed': Hulk possesses amazing levels of superspeed, being shown to be able to run at speeds of 300-400 miles per hour, though his speed enhances when he gets angrier. *'Enhanced Reflexes': As a result of his enhanced abilities, Hulk has significantly enhanced perception, allowing him to easily counter swift attacks from Clark as well as fight other individuals with superhuman speed. His reflexes even allow him to catch a rocket and fling it back as well as counter Quicksilver's amazing super-speed, which is said to be nearly impossible. *'Energy Absorbing': Hulk can absorb large amounts of energy and radiation, which in turn boosts up his strength. He can also drain the radioactive energy out of various types of Kryptonite. Weaknesses * Red Kryptonite (formerly): Red Kryptonite has the side effect of making Hulk's personality drastically change, though he quickly adapted to this. Currently, Hulk has adapted to this weakness and is no longer affected negatively by it. Relationships Allies * Koriand'r: Best friend * Clark Kent/Superman: Former enemy and current ally * Lois Lane: Friend * Gwen Stacy/Spider-Girl: Sister figure * Doreen Green/Squirrel Girl: Best friend Episode Appearances *'Super' (first appearance) *'Gamma Drive' *'One-Shot' *'Visitor from Earth-2' Quotes *"Leave...me...alone..." - Hulk to Lois after repeated attempts to follow him. *"You better back off...or I'll put you six feet down under. It'll be like swatting a fly." - Hulk to Brian after he insults him. *"I told Umar how I felt...and she said I was nothing but a one-night stand..." -Hulk telling Lana about his passionate encounter with Umar. Trivia * Hulk had a passionate one-night stand with Umar before the start of the series. While he enjoyed it and wanted more out of it, Umar only saw him as a hookup, much to his heartbreak. * Hulk has to consume a large amount of food to stay active, similar to speedsters like Flash, Kid Flash, and XS. Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Vigilantes